


Golden

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Puppies, asking someone out, dog parks, dogs love him, pure fluff, steve loves dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: anon on tumblr asked: Steve helping reader get a lost pet back safe and sound?





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> anon on tumblr asked: Steve helping reader get a lost pet back safe and sound?

“Henry come back!” A woman’s yell rings out over the dog park as her ball of golden fur runs out of the park for the busy New York streets.

Steve doesn’t hesitate to go after the dog, grabbing the excited thing just before it gets hit by a car. He can’t help, but laugh when the golden retriever puppy licks over his face, tail wagging excitedly.

The owner comes jogging over as he re enters the dog park, closing the gate to the place behind him. He gently hands the pup over into the waiting arms of the woman with beautiful yellow hair of her own and eyes so deep blue, they throw Steve for a loop for a second.

It’s nothing compared to her blinding smile as she hugs her puppy close. “Oh my gosh thank you so much Captain.”

His smile grows hearing the title, “It was nothing ma’am.”

She playfully rolls her eyes, “Please call me Autumn.”

His warm smile turns into a playful smirk, “Only if you call me Steve.”

Her smile grows shy, but she throws caution to the wind, “Would you like to get a cup of coffee….Steve?”

His face softens and his smile is pleased, “I would love to Autumn.”


End file.
